A Bloody Citizens Arrest
by Andysaurus
Summary: Billy gets arrested on purpose after making Sullivan bleed.
1. The Decision

Billy was desperate. He had planned to contact the cop that he had known quite well at Cop School, Detective Brown, and ask him to contact Dignam so that Brown could help Billy arrest Sullivan. But then a bad nights dreaming had made Billy realise that even Brown could be corrupt as Sullivan must pull a lot of weight, and even if not corrupt, could Billy be sure that Brown would contact Dignam. Billy's really didn't think that Brown could be corrupt, but he was the weak link in Billy's plan, so..

Delaying increased the risk that Sullivan might target Billy, but Billy had to be sure about Brown. A night spent at a dive frequented by some SIU cops confirmed Billy's worst fears, Bown worked directly for Sullivan. Brown could not be trusted. There was no way that Billy could contact the SIU with Sullivan not knowing and being able to finger Billy, either directly or via any stooges Sullivan had.

Unless Sullivan was in no position to finger Billy...

The next evening Billy went round to see Maddy before she left work to go to the cop she was to marry. Billy was gutted by that thought. Billy gave Maddy a letter which was his insurance policy. The letter contained a note to Maddy explaining what to do : if Billy was in trouble go to Dignam and ask him for help. The letter to Dignum listed everything that had happened since Queenan was murdered along with a warning not to trust the FBI. Maddy was to ensure that Dignum, who Billy now felt had run out on him, would help Billy. If Dignum would not help Billy then Dignum would not be told of Billy's evidence stash, and there was a letter to the New York Cops. Hopefully they would help Billy, or avenge him on Sullivan and Dignum. Maddy took the letter, she seemed troubled. Billy warned her not to say anything about the letter, even to her fiancé, since it involved police corruption at the highest level; if the corrupt cops knew about the letter they would go after her, so the less she knew the better. Billy said that he was going to take his evidence to the SIU, but at great risk.

The next morning Maddy, who started work later than Sullivan, checked the mail and was intrigued to find a package from Billy. Intrigued, and with a sense of foreboding, she took out the CD and played it. What she heard shocked her to the core. After a minute Maddy took the package, repackaged the CD, resealed the package, gave it to Sullivan, and then went to pack her things. Sullivan soon had more to occupy his mind than Maddy's silent behaviour. An hour later Sullivan phoned Billy. Billy told the rat faced faggot to meet him at the rear of one of the central Boston shopping mall's Men's Public Conveniences, the rear being quiet and somewhat suited for dubious business.


	2. The Capture

Before he had taken the package to Sullivan's mailbox, Billy had unlocked the service room inside the Mall's Male Public Conveniences. Billy was posing as the cleaner, to whom he had given a bribe for the key as well as to go some where else for the morning. The service room was the perfect place for Billy to hide. On getting The Rat Faced Faggot's phone call, Billy went to the exit and placed the "Out Of Service" notice board outside. Then Billy proceeded to watch the rear of the Mall for Sullivan's arrival.

In his jacket Billy had two separately padded copies of the CD. One copy was in a pocket, the other was hidden inside the jacket lining. Billy also had two sets of crude photocopies which he had made of the several years of payments made to Sullivan and some others who could be Cops. As with the CD's, one of the two sets was hidden within his jacket lining; this was a precaution against his evidence going astray later.

Finally, after about half an hour, Sullivan arrived and headed for the Public Conveniences. Billy waited until Sullivan was close and then raced to the service room and locked the door. From inside, Billy was able to watch Sullivan pace around impatiently. Carefully Billy unlocked the door. Eventually Sullivan decided to take a leak. This was the moment that Billy had been waiting for.

Creeping out and surprising Sullivan from behind, Billy clubbed him with his gun and then cuffed him. Then Billy dragged Sullivan into the service room. Just to relieve his stress, Billy taunted Sullivan. Sullivan, a liar to the core, continued the pretence of being an honest cop. But when Billy convincingly threatened to kill him, Sullivan's facade broke and he said that he had erased Billy's files. Billy was enraged, not that it made any difference to the plan, it just meant that some amendments would be needed.

Billy now dragged Sullivan outside into the Mall. There were now several people about, hoping to pay a call. Billy called to them to call the cops. Billy had considered calling the cops himself, but only as a last resort as this way he would get more attention, and so would any potential friends of Sullivan. When Sullivan screamed for help, Billy shot him in the arm to shut him up. By the time the cops finally showed up Billy had shot Sullivan in both of his arms and legs. Sullivan would be in hospital for a week or two and it might be months before he could walk again.


	3. The Trial

The trial took place the next day as it was assumed to be an open and shut type of case. Billy was representing himself; all he had done was phone Maddy after his arrest to tell her that he had been arrested for wounding a corrupt cop, and that his plan to get his evidence to the SIU was on cause, so far. Maddy sounded upset and bothered, she had broken up with her fiancé and was quite upset. However, she said that she would look out for Billy, he was the only man in her life now. Then Maddy hung up. Strange, but Billy felt elated, it was the best news he had had in a long time. Because Costello's recent demise had made Sullivan such a police and media hero there was even a low grade reporter present; just one of the verminous media rat pack, who was going to get the scoop of his career.

At the trial Billy admitted all charges, but then pleaded extenuating circumstances - police corruption, and no way to get his evidence heard except in a judicial court. Billy explained that he was an undercover cop and had worked for the murdered Captain Queenan. He then explained about Queenan's murder, how Dignum had abandoned him and how Sullivan had run him, and how he had finally learned that Sullivan was the Mole. By then most of the Courtroom considered that Billy was fantasising. Then Billy played the CD and showed the copied payment evidence. That changed the Judge's attitude. Billy then charged Sullivan (in absentia) of corruption, involvement (so Billy presumed) with the murder of Captain Queenan, the murder of Costello, and the erasure of Billy's police files. Basically Billy was flinging mud, on the premise that good mud sticks. So Billy also mentioned that FBI corruption posed a danger to a police corruption investigation. Billy said that the evidence stash, held in a garage which he had rented under another name, was only going to be made available at a price - Sullivan's trial (no under the table deals to let Sullivan off), the removal of Queenan's assault and battery charges, and the release of Billy's money. Police reinstatement didn't matter, Billy just wanted to be "respectable" again and to be able to make a new start.

Superficially Billy's case was compelling, although the evidence needed confirmation. The Judge decided to refer the case to a Higher Court and ordered Sullivan's arrest. Billy's trial would come first, but it would pave the way for Sullivan's trial.


	4. Ellerby's Bad Day

Dignum had just finished his lunch and was now having a bad day. Ellerby had just come in, raging like a fire breathing pit bull terrier. Ellerby showed Dignum the Court Order for Sullivan's arrest and the supporting Court Proceedings. Two day's before, Ellerby had been rushing to the bedside of his most talented Staff Sergeant, someone who could replace Queenan, and now this ridiculous arrest warrant. Dignum was secretly elated, but just casually asked to see the documents. The charges of corruption and involvement in Queenan's murder, Dignum could believe. But murdering Costello? And what was this about removing evidence from the personnel files of BILLY COSTIGAN! Had Dignum been off the ball!

Dignum read through the Court Proceedings, as Ellerby continued to rage. The allegations seemed extreme, but Dignum, though he disliked Billy because of Billy's personality and background and, illogically, Dignum even despised Billy for being a snitch, knew that Billy had never lied and was, in is own way, quite reliable. In fact Dignum knew that few could have worked in Costello's gang and got away with it. Dignum needed to hear the CD. Everything else could be true. And if the FBI had been protecting Costello it was only a matter of time before they would interfere with the proceedings. And Dignum had dropped the ball. Dignum had to act fast; check Queenan's office for evidence and secure the documents that dealt with Billy's false conviction. But Dignum also needed to keep his powder very dry; apart from the possibility of widespread corruption, Sullivan had been the apple of Ellerby's eye, and Ellerby's judgement was seriously flawed.

Cautiously Dignum told Ellerby, "You need to open Queenan's files and see if Costigan's records have been tampered with".

Ellerby was shocked "You mean that that low life thug works for us!".

"Yes" Dignum casually replied, "Everything he says about himself is correct". Dignum had not really wanted to stick his neck out and say that Billy was a cop, but that would need to be established for Sullivan's trial. But otherwise, Dignum felt that it was safer to say as little as possible and keep possible enemies, and a biased Ellerby, guessing.

They went to Queenan's Office and Ellerby opened the files. No trace of Costigan's entry.

Dignum asked, "Have you given Sullivan access to these files?".

"Yes" replied Ellerby, "but ... apart from your testimony is there anything that would support the claim that Costigan is a cop?".

"I don't know" lied Dignum, "I will have to check and let you know. There's still a few days to the retrial".

With Ellerby gone, Dignum soon located the FBI report. Locating the film negatives and the undercover agreement documents that Billy had signed took longer. Dignum photocopied the documents and placed the copies back in Queenan's file's. Then Dignum arranged with a technician to have the film negatives duplicated and more pictures developed. An hour later Dignum was able to make a second FBI document set made up. Only when the duplicate copies were back in Queenan's office did Dignum think to check Queenan's diary, and found an entry that correlated Billy with the report, which added credence to Billy's testimony.

Dignum phoned Ellerby to confirm that Queenan had filmed Costello having dealings with known FBI operatives and that Costigan had supplied the initial information. It was not much in the way of proof, but it was enough to make the claim of FBI corruption credible. Dignum didn't mention that he was keeping the original copies, or anything about Costigan's false conviction. Dignum was going to have to visit a certain court official to ensure that Costigan's false conviction documents were protected and that the false conviction could be overturned on demand, before Sullivan's trial. Dignum now realised that a new broom might be needed in the SIU, Sullivan had many "admirers", and who knows, maybe there was more corruption, or at least sloppy practice, than a little. Costigan might be a rubbish cop, but he might make Dignum an excellent rat catcher. First however, tomorrow, Dignum needed to visit the Court, perhaps not with Ellerby, and checkout Costigan's CD and other evidence.


	5. Pause For Intermission

The retrial was set for Two weeks later, by which time Sullivan would be out of Hospital and back home under suspension. There would be no need to arrest Sullivan, yet, as he wasn't going anywhere soon. During the two weeks several things happened.

The next day things had really heated up. While Dignum was out checking the Court evidence, the FBI, alarmed by escalating press allegations, attempted to raid the SIU in order to get any evidence of FBI corruption. They, clumsily, intended to take everything in Queenan's and even Dignum's offices. Fortunately Ellerby was having none of it and had the satisfaction of having the FBI creeps frog-marched out of the SIU. After this Ellerby rang his superiors for assistance. After getting over this attempted FBI outrage, Dignum realised that his own office was not such a good place to hide evidence.

The FBI then replied with a higher level authorisation that Ellerby had to comply with. Dignum, who in a fit of paranoia had hidden the evidence in a safe deposit box, then requested that all relevant documents and film dealing with FBI corruption and Billy, be released to the Court. The FBI ignored the request. Dignum informed Ellerby, who now reassumed the guise of a pit bull terrier. But appeals to higher authority proved fruitless.

"The evidence is being held back through interference from somewhere on high" snarled Ellerby to Dignum. "One wonders who and why" replied Dignum rhetorically. There were too many possibilities, high level and political corruption included. Dignum then thought that he had better own up to Ellerby about the substitute copies. It would prevent Ellerby getting any nasty surprises at the trial, and Ellerby could honestly deny attempting to hide the evidence from the FBI. One way or another, the FBI were going to get really burned.

Only then did Dignum break the news to Ellerby that the CD seemed genuine; he recognised both Sulivan's and Costello's voices. Ellerby was stunned. After Ellerby had composed himself, Dignum told him about the payments. If verified by a full bank account investigation, except for the past year, over the previous 10 years both Sullivan and Barrigan had been receiving irregular small payments from Costello, as had several low ranking cops and others who had failed police training. Over the past year the payments to Sullivan had been far larger. Ellerby ordered Barrigan to be arrested as Sullivan's accomplice and the others suspended pending investigation but Dignum countered this. The evidence was based on a photocopy, and anyway Dignum had put Barrigan under surveillance and the other bent cops under preliminary financial investigation. Dignum intended to get Billy to do the really hard leg work on this.

In the meantime Billy had constant trouble sleeping without his med's. Billy could not afford bail so that he could get to his med.'s, and anyway, he felt that it might be safer in jail. That was actually true since Dignum had whispered into the ear of the warden in charge that Billy was working for him and that certain criminal persons in the FBI and SIU would be interested in Billy's silence. The police doctor had refused to give him anything effective, so Billy told him about the repeat prescription from Maddy. A day later Maddy was allowed to pay Billy a visit. The upshot of this was that Billy got his med.'s, and gave Maddy, who needed a place to stay, his spare house keys so that she could move in and get the place ready for Billy Costigan III. Nice.

At the first trial Billy had represented himself, as he knew from teenage "experience" how such trials worked. But now Billy could be out of his depth, yet he could not afford a real lawyer. Billy finally opted for hiring a trainee lawyer from a reputable firm, a trainee who had done well in college. Billy hoped that this might get him a sympathetic attitude from the Judge and Jury.

There was little more than a week to prepare for the trial and Billy had no intention of revealing the location of his stash. The lawyer was able to take the backup copies of Costello's payments and the backup CD hidden inside Billy's jacket lining. Then the lawyer tramped round the SIU trying to learn who could clearly recognise Sullivan's and Costello's voices, and if Costello's payments could be to cops. The cops were not particularly helpful, generally being unwilling to snitch on fellow officers given the flimsy nature of the evidence; only a full forensic banking search would be able to confirm that the payments were to cops, otherwise it was little more than slander. After spending time trying to look through the current register of SIU officers, the lawyer decided to complain to Captain Ellerby about police indifference or obstruction. With mock annoyance Ellerby evaded the issue by saying that an investigation would require time, and referred the lawyer to Dignum. Dignum, while wishing to appear distant from the investigation, confirmed that he considered that it was Costello's voice on the CD. Dignum also said that he was investigating Barrigan and the other cops; that was all he was able to say at present, which happened to be almost true. At least now the lawyer had some names to give out to the Court and demand that the police investigate. The night before the trial, Dignum contacted the lawyer and gave him certain confidential assurances of support along with "suggestions" of what to do when it came to sentencing deals.

As before, Billy's court defence would be based on extenuating circumstances and the presumed need for the authorities to make a deal to get the document stash. The only difference would be the strong media spotlight on the proceedings and that both Sullivan ( in a wheelchair ) and Dignum would be summoned to testify if necessary. Even if Billy went to prison, he would make sure that Sullivan went as well. Billy didn't know it, but Dignum intended Barrigan to be present as well; it would not just be Sullivan who would be in the dock.


	6. The Price of Justice

The trial went largely as Billy had hoped, Sullivan was again charged with corruption and, thanks to Dignum's testimony and evidence along with the production of the SUI visitors log for the day of Billy's visit, with erasing Billy's records. Barrigan was also convicted of Corruption. Unfortunately, involvement in Queenan's murder could not be pinned on Sullivan because it could have due to Barrigan. More investigation would be needed. Dignum had roundly condemned the FBI for removing ( the duplicate ) evidence and refusing to release it for the trial, this was tantamount to the worst type of judicial tampering and it influenced the Judge's sentencing of Billy.

The Judge's sentencing of Billy had an unwelcome twist. Instead of Billy being let off under extenuating circumstances, Dignam's clandestine whispering into the ear of Billy's lawyer had resulted in Billy being paroled to Dignum. However the Judge was aware that there was no love lost between Billy and Dignum so the Judge had stipulated rigid terms : Billy was to release his document stash to the police in return for which Dignum would overturn Billy's false conviction for assault and battery, and try to get Billy his moneys. As neither Dignum or Ellerby could guarantee this, as a safeguard, Billy was to be reinstated in the SIU. It was not something that Billy wanted, since it was clear after the trial ended that Dignum would continue to treat Billy with his usual contempt. However, it would at least guarantee Billy's back pay and some protection from the FBI. The press had a field day with the revelations of FBI "corruption" and "amoral behaviour".

That evening, Ellerby was not happy at seeing Billy being shoved into his office by Dignum. Ellerby had been disinterested about Dignum's comments two weeks ago about Billy being a cop, and in any case had the usual police prejudice against undercover operatives. However, Ellerby was an honest cop and the Judge's decision was final, anyway Ellerby wanted to get his hands on Billy's document stash before the FBI moved in on Billy. So Ellerby, with a show of reluctance, reinstated Billy, although Billy was instructed not to openly show his badge. Billy was to be Dignum's undercover trouble shooter and SIU rat catcher. Detectives within the SIU would know that Billy was a cop, but to the uniformed cops Billy's visits to the SIU would be because of the terms of Billy's probation. Billy would also be able to rattle the bars of Sullivan's cage whenever he felt the need.

Maddy had arrived from work to take Billy home, and Ellerby was shocked to see them leave his office together. What was this! Beauty and the Beast!


End file.
